Annoyance
by Sammy1997
Summary: I woke up to a bright light. I opened my eyes slowly. There, in front of me was the Cullen Family. Set after Bella jumps off the cliff. She is the chosen one, hiding in Forks for protection. End of New Moon. Please Review!
1. Preface

_**Annoyance**_

_**Preface**_

I took one step closer towards the edge of the cliff. This was it. He adrenaline pumped through my veins. I jumped. It was exhilarating. I plunged into the water. I was no longer dying of boredom.

Then, I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 1: A

Sorry, next chapter will be longer.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Chapter 1: The Cullens**_

I woke up to a bright light. I have to write to Dumbledore. I opened my eyes slowly. There, in front of me were the Cullens. Except Edward. My chest tightened with his name and throbbed at the edges of the gaping hole. Charlie was right beside me. He shuffled his feet awkwardly.

" Dad? What happened?"

His eyes tightened at my words. He spoke stiffly. "You tried to kill yourself." My forehead crumbled in confusion.

"What? Oh. No dad, you misunderstood. I was just-"

" Bella, honey, I'm going out of town for an emergency with Grandma Swan. You will be staying with the Blacks, while I'm away to make sure you don't do anything rash."

I wanted to argue, but I already caused him enough grief. I simply nodded my head.

"Charlie, we will gladly take Bella in while you are away. " Carlisle spoke.

Charlie opened his mouth to argue, but Alice beat him to it.

"Please, Charlie. Please." Charlie gave in. He nodded slowly.

"You take care, Bells. I'll see you soon." With that he left. I would write to Dumbledore soon enough. I tried to move, but it was too painful. He seemed to notice because he walked over to me and injected a needle into my IV. _Hedwig_, I thought as I fell asleep, _Hedwig._


	3. Chapter 2: B

Here is the long chapter.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________

_**Chapter 2: Their House**_

I woke up to a soft, comfy bed. I stretched, testing my muscles. I slowly got up, and walked over to the window. _I should call Hedwig now_, I thought as I retrieved my bag and looked for my Owl Finder. It calls your owls without you needing to yell. I pressed the small, blue button. Not 5 minutes later, Hedwig appeared as soon as I was done writing on the piece of parchment. I gave Hedwig the letter, after feeding him a mouse, and watched him fly off into the distance. I wrote to Dumbledore about Voldemort. My scar was hurting a lot more these days. He had sent me to Forks for protection. Oh, how well that worked. I opened my door to go downstairs and find some food.

I walked down the steps and into the living room to reveal Emmett and Jasper playing Halo. Jasper, sensing my amusement, added more to it. I was on the ground laughing by the time he quit. He smirked at me. Emmett just looked at us, confusion on his face. He had stopped playing, so Jasper killed one of his ships and it crashed down. He shoved Jasper to the ground, and crashed down one of his ships in return. Everything was normal in the Cullen household, almost like they had never left. Almost.

I walked into the kitchen to see Esme making pancakes. She was clean. Alice, who was trying to help, was full of pancake syrup. It was hilarious. I stifled a giggle as I walked in. they both looked up

"Hey Alice, Esme."

" Hello dear, how are you? We tried to make you some pancakes. Hungry?" I nodded my head yes.

"Hey Bella! Ready to go shop? After this, we are going to shop till' we drop. We should get you some pajamas. You are dangerously low on clothes, anyway-"

"Alice! Let her breathe." Esme scolded as she set down the plate in front of me. _Thank You_, I mouthed. She laughed lightly while Alice pouted.

"But _Esme_-" she whined

"No buts now let the girl eat. She looks starved." I blushed and looked down.

After I ate, I rushed to my room. I changed into sweats and a tank top. In the back of the closet, I spotted a guitar. I smiled. Playing guitar was a muggle hobby I loved. I grabbed the guitar, and sat on my bed. I played 'Tell Me Why' By Taylor Swift. After I was done with that, I let the words ring through my head. It was somewhat related to my life. I put the guitar back in the closet. Then I called to Alice. I might as well make everyone else happy.

"Alice! Ready to go shop?"

She appeared at my door silently, bouncing. I walked down the stairs silently. When I reached the bottom, I met Esme's worried eyes. I smiled trying to reassure her. We got in the Mercedes.

"Alice, will you drop me off at the la Push border line. I really need to see Jake. Please." I pleaded. She dropped me off there, probably hearing the pain in my voice, and handed me an umbrella.

"Be safe." With that she drove off. I walked to Jake's house. I knocked and he opened the door. I burst into tears. He held me but tensed, probably smelling me. We went over to the shack, and I told him everything.

"You know, I will eventually become one of them. Either Victoria or their vampire royalty people."

"I'd rather you be dead. Anything. Anything but that." His words hurt me. I pushed him away and jumped on my motorcycle. I drove back to the Cullen House. It was poaring. When I saw their house I speed up. A flash of lightning appeared momentarily and was gone. I had slammed on the breaks, but the bike slid so I jumped off, and hit the mud with a thud. I lay there not caring about anything. I closed my eyes. I heard the bike crash into a tree. I heard the Cullens call my name, but I couldn't move. Cold arms lifted me up and set me down on what seemed like a couch. Blankets covered me. I groaned.

"Bella. Bella! Please move, anything, I can't lose my sister when I just got her back!" Alice was sobbing by my side, and her sobs were tearing me apart. I opened my eyes, and smoothed her hair.

" Alice. I'm fine just calm down. Shhhh, calm down I am fine. Just sore." I whispered.

" Bella! I thought I was going to lose you." She rejoiced.

"I'm fine, just sleepy."

"Ok, just sleep. I'll just stay with Jasper until I calm down. Sweet Dreams." With that I fell asleep. Somewhere in the middle of the night I was moved into my bed.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

I'll try to write again as soon as possible. I really like the sweet and calm Bella, but I'll try to write some where she gets mad at Dumbledore, cause I don't like her mad at the Cullens. Please Review.

SamanthaIsquierdo1


	4. Chapter 3: C

Here is the Chapter. If you like it, try to PM me because I'm using my moms email account and she says it is annoying. By the way this is before Bella's fifth

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Chapter 3:Dumbledore's Letter_

In the morning, I felt good. I felt like my energy was restored. I stretched and yawned. I looked at my window to see if Hedwig had come back, yet. There on my windowsill was a small, beige letter. I quickly opened it to find Dumbledore's handwriting. It read:

_Dearest Bella,_

_I know that the scar may hurt, but see if you can describe the dreams. We need to know as much information as possible. Your friends from Hogwarts miss you so dearly. Sirius and Remus are annoying me to no length. You should write to them. Another thing is that we have a problem left over from last year. Voldemort is back and still killing people. Sort your problems there and write back. Our kinds are guessing that you have died or that you were sent on a mission. Come home safe._

_I have sent a spell that will erase the town's memory in a week and anyone who has ever seen you or spoken to you. You may tell the Cullen's what you are if you wish._

_My best regards,_

_Professor Dumbledore._

How could he do that? Just boss me around. I have listened to him so many times, already. Some of them wound me up in trouble. Sometimes, I wish that it wasn't me who was the chosen one. I wish none of this ever happened.

A knock on the door pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Hello? Bella, are you awake? I'm coming in." Alice's voice came from the doorway. I froze. _Where do I put the letter?_ Panic overcame my mind. Alice stepped into my room. I put the letter under my leg, after I sat down on the bed.

"Hey Alice. How are you? What are you staring at?" She was staring at my leg. The letter was sticking out. She grabbed it before I could. She opened it up and read it.

"Bella, what is this?"

"Nothing." I said, casting my eyes down. She grabbed my arm, and took me downstairs. I sat on the couch silently.

"Family meeting!" They all came and sat.

"I found a letter addressed to Bella. It reads:

_Dearest Bella,_

_I know that the scar may hurt, but see if you can describe the dreams. We need to know as much information as possible. Your friends from Hogwarts miss you so dearly. Sirius and Remus are annoying me to no length. You should write to them. Another thing is that we have a problem left over from last year. Voldemort is back and still killing people. Sort your problems there and write back. Our kinds are guessing that you have died or that you were sent on a mission. Come home safe._

_I have sent a spell that will erase the town's memory in a week and anyone who has ever seen you or spoken to you. You may tell the Cullen's what you are if you wish._

_My best regards,_

_Professor Dumbledore._

What does this mean Bella? Bella?"

" Nothing."

"She's lying." Jaspers voice came from the doorway.

"It's nothing, really. Um, Alice can you give it back now?"

"Nope. I'm getting to the bottom of this. I want to know what is happening. What scar? What is Hogwarts? Sorry Bella, nope."

"Okay." I shrugged. I headed up to my room. I heard brakes protest and a door slam.

"I want to see her! I told you not to interfere with her life! And what do you do? Interfere. I can't believe you." The velvet voice demanded.

"She jumped off a cliff, and this is how you react. You little-" Alice yelled.

"Alice! Language!" Esme scolded.

"This is different Alice. You know it. Now let me see her. I love her." I shook my head when he said he loved me. I made it to the bed before I passed out.


	5. Chapter 4: D

**Hey! Here is another chapter. Please PM me if you have any advice or questions on the story. Thanks!**_** --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_Chapter 4: Death Eater and Friendly Visits_

I opened my eyes to the bright sun. I could hear birds singing. What a nice morning. I dressed in black skinny jeans and a red elbow-length shirt. I made my bed and opened the window. It was a nice chilly day. I tried to forget what happened yesterday, but failed. What if they found out my secret? I put my head in my hands and sat on the bed. What would happen then? And what about _him_? I would do my best to ignore him. It was the best for now. I stuffed my wand in my pant leg. Then, opened the bedroom door and made my way downstairs and into the kitchen. I roamed the cabinets and couldn't find cereal.

"Esme?" She appeared beside me momentarily.

"Yes?"

"Where's the cereal?"

"In here?" She laughed lightly, and opened up a drawer.

"Thanks." She disappeared. I started eating, and called Alice.

"Yeah?" I got up and twirled.

"Do I pass inspection?"

"Yup."

"Where is he?"

"Who?" I shot her a look.

"Fine he's out hunting." I nodded mutely.

" Bella, I need to find out what that letter means."

"Alice, do you really think I would tell you, if it wasn't safe? It's for your own good." I refused to say anymore. She disappeared. I put my bowl in the sink. " I'm going for a walk." I called out.

"Okay, be careful!" Alice yelled from somewhere in the house.

I walked out the back door and took a deep breath. It smelled so light and free. I jogged into the forest. I walked until I found a cliff. I swung my legs over the end and laid back and started humming 'Stay Beautiful' by Taylor Swift. My phone started ringing. I checked the Caller ID. Jasper.

"Hello?"

"Bella! You have to-" I stopped listening when a dark shadow blocked the sun. I threw the phone down and scrambled away. I looked up at the face. Lucuis Malfoy.

"You!" I gasped and grabbed my wand from my pant leg. I raised it threateningly.

"Now, now, no need to be feisty. Let me take you to the Dark Lord and everything will be fine.

"I'm not going anywhere with you. Especially to Voldemort. How stupid are you?"

I looked at him closely and saw that he had a broom behind him. So that is how he got here.

"Our friend Kreacher told us where you were. He really is loyal. What are you staring at? Ahhh, my broom. That is how I'm taking you to the Dark Lord."

"Good Luck." I muttered sarcastically, while summoning my broom. It appeared silently next to me. I hopped on. "Come on, Coward."

I passed the cliff edge. He was closely behind me. I dipped down, almost touching the water, and quickly went up. He was under me now. I jumped off my broom, keeping a hold on it, and onto him. He fainted. I laughed. I set him on the cliff edge. I summoned paper, tape, and a pen. I wrote a quick message to Dumbledore.

Dear Professor,

I managed to knock him out. He was attacking me. Deal with him.

Good Luck! 

Bella.

I taped the note on his forehead. I turned his broom into a portkey that went to Dumbledore's office. I leaned my head back against the tree. I made myself a portkey to Sirius' house.

"Sirius!" He came down from the stairs. He looked surprised to see me.

"Guys, come down. It's Bella!" He yelled. I threw my arms around him.

A chorus of 'Bella!' reached my ears. A series of hugs were exchanged. The Weasley twins were fist.

"Dear God Bella-"

"You've grown!"

"Hey Fred, George!" I laughed. Ginny was next.

"Bella!"

"Ginny!" She hugged me tightly. Harry and Ron were next.

"Bells!"

"Bella Boo!"

"Hey boys!" Hermione was next.

"Bella!" Tears were in her eyes.

"Hermione!" Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were next.

"Bella!"

"How are the muggles?"

"Arthur, Molly! The muggles are good by the way." Tonks, Mad-Eye, and Lupin were next.

"Bella!" Tonks gave a tight hug.

"Isabella!" Mad-Eye gave me a huge hug.

"Bells!" Lupin gave a giant hug.

"Hello!" Sirius was next.

"Isa."

"Sirius!" I buried my head in his chest.

"What's wrong?"

"Kreacher." I growled.

"KREACHER!!!!!" He yelled. Kreacher came down.

"You little traitor! How could you do that? I was just getting used to my new life!" Sirius restrained me while I tried to punch him. I got one punch in before he grabbed both of my wrists. The hand that punched Kreacher had a purple bruise on it. I stopped as soon as I realized that.

"What happened?"

"Kreacher is working for Voldemort. I was attacked today." I said, quietly. Sirius was turning red.

"Bella, you might want to leave." Lupin said. I nodded my head, and made a portkey 2 minutes away from the Cullen House. The sensation of a portkey was familiar. I summoned the phone Alice gave me, when I landed on the ground. I walked into the house after putting my wand into my pant leg. I tried to sneak into my bedroom, but a clearing of a throat alerted me. I turned around. The whole Cullen Family was sitting in the living room. I laughed nervously, and waited for them to start.

"Where were you?" Jasper spoke first.

"I was taking a walk for the day." I framed my answer carefully.

"You're lying. Why do you smell like other people?" I gulped

"I met another person walking." I smirked thinking of the Death Eater.

"You smell like 11 other people."

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do." Alice spoke up.

"Did you see anything, Alice?"

"Yes. You were talking to people about Kreacher, Voldemort, and you were talking to people in British accent.."

"You saw that?" I asked, eyes wide. I realized a moment too late that I said that in a British accent. " Crap." I muttered.

"Bella, are you ok? Are you hurt?" Carlisle asked.

"No." I said putting my hand in my jean pocket, wincing.

"She's lying." Jasper announced. I glared at him. He shrugged.

"What hurts?"

"Nothing. I'm perfectly fine." I mumbled, casting my eyes down.

"Bella, we just want you to be safe." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, wincing. Oops. My hand was bruised purple. I hurried to stuff it in my pocket. But, a very annoying empathic vampire held my hand out towards Carlisle. Carlisle got up and looked at my hand. He moved my fingers. I winced at every single one.

"Looks like you sprained your knuckles." He wrapped it in gauze and told me to try not to move it. After that, I went upstairs, took a shower, and went to bed, after rewrapping the gauze. That night, there were horrible nightmares. I woke up sweating. I decided to ask Jasper for help. After a few waves of exhaustion, I was in a dreamless sleep.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope this makes up for not updating yesterday. Remember, PM me please!!!**

**SamanthaIsquierdo1**


	6. Chapter 5: E

**I completely forgot the disclaimer for the last 5 chapters so here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters they belong to Stephenie Meyer and J K Rowling.**

**Again, sorry for the forgetfullness of my mind. Now, on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

_Chapter 5: Edward_

_Ugh,_ I thought in the morning. My hand was sore from the punch I gave Kreacher. Now I kinda regret it because of the pain. I got up from the bed and made my way downstairs and into the kitchen. Then I decided that I really wasn't that hungry. I walked back upstairs and changed into a pair of gray sweats and a plain white shirt. I was too tired to look for something better. I threw my hair in a ponytail and brushed my teeth. I really didn't really want to make my bed. So I checked to make sure nobody was looking, before taking out my wand and muttering a quick spell to make it for me. I was only a fifth year, but I was pretty good at magic. I looked through my window to see Edward looking right at me. Oh, crap. Unfortunately, my window was open. I started to run towards the bathroom, but he wrapped his arms around my waist and started running. I closed my eyes and tucked my chin into the crook of his neck. I still loved him, no matter how much he hurt me. I could feel getting set down on something soft. I opened my eyes to see it was grass. I looked around. We were in the meadow. He was pacing back and forth.

"What were you doing with that stick, Isabella?"

"Nothing. I was just….. wishing myself good luck with my lucky stick. Yup. That's exactly what I was doing." He sat and stared at me, getting closer. He put his arms on either side of me, and leaned closer, pressing me into the grass.

"Now, what were you doing?" His breath fanned across my face. I closed my eyes tiightly.

"N-Nothing." I tried to push him away, but he wouldn't budge.

"Bella?" He said in a reaproachful tone.

"What?" I mumbled, trying to look away. But there was no where to look.

".?" That was it. I snapped.

"Since when do you care?! You don't love me! You never did! And if you think that I will fall for it again, you are wrong! I can't believe I even fell for it in the first place! You left me with a whole load of trouble!!! Victoria, and Laurent both came looking for me! And I almost got k-" I was about to say killed, but I couldn't say anything about deatheaters.

"What? Bella, I love you. I always have and never stopped. I lied to you in the forest. I wanted you to let me go. That didn't turn out too well did it? Please, please believe me. I love you Isabella Swan."

"But what if you leave again? What do I do then? Act like nothing ever happened? I can't do that. I can't snap back like that!"

" I'll prove it."

"How?"

"Like this." He said staring at my lips. I knew what he was going to do. Before I could stop him, he pressed his lips to mine, pressing me into the grass. I reacted instantly. My will,of course crumbled to dust.

"Now do you believe me?"

"Heck yeah. Now, get over here. I wasn't finished." I wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist.

" I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too." I whispered back.

He seemed to remember something. "What were you going to say earlier when you were yelling. You said 'And I almost got k'. Were you going to say killed?" Oh no. I do not want to lie to him. But I can't tell him the truth.

I sat up and looked down. "N-No. Well, kind of. I can't tell you. I'm sorry. I-I just don't want you to get worried." I made up something quick.

"What were you doing with that stick anyway?" He was too close to my face.

" I was just making my bed." I breathed

"How?"

"I said a- hey! Stop it or I will have you go on a shpping trip with Alice." He immediately stopped. His eyebrows furrowed.

" We should get back.." He nodded.

On my way back, I couldn't shake off the feeling that somebody was watching us. When I got to the house, I was scared that the person in the living room would use the people I cared about to get what he wants.

"Malfoy…." I said through my teeth. Lucuis Malfoy was sitting on the couch smirking.

"Swan. My, my, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

"You see, there would be pleasure, but you have been trying to kill me since I was one so……" The room was suddenly filled with growling.

"So who are you going to use against me this time?"

" I was thinking the Cullens." My heart skipped a beat. I pulled my wand out.

"I wouldn't try that Malfoy. Considering what happened last time."I tried to hold back a laugh, but it was too hard. I let out a small chuckle. I saw a red flash come towards me and I was thrown back into glass.

"Run!" I shouted towards the Cullens. That was when it started.


	7. Chapter 6: F

**Sorry guys for not updating.I have a novel project I just started in Writing class, even though its not really an excuse. I have to do 14000 words in 1 month, but I know that I can do waaaayyyy more. I'll try to update more and more, but I need you to bear with me. I have a lot on my plate. I know it may seem stupid but what does hiatus mean? What about AU? I'm a new author and this is confusing. Please PM me. Thanks.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own belong to Stephenie Meyer and J.K. Rowling. **

**I was listening to Body Language by Jesse McCartney, so don't blame if it gets mushy.**

_Previously:_

_"I wouldn't try that Malfoy. Considering what happened last time."I tried to hold back a laugh, but it was too hard. I let out a small chuckle. I saw a red flash come towards me and I was thrown back into glass._

"_Run!" I shouted towards the Cullen's. That was when it started._

I grabbed my wand and shot a stunning spell toward Malfoy. He shielded himself. I ran toward him when I was hit by a Criciatus Curse. It hurt like (insert word here). The pain was excruciating but short. When it was over, I looked around and saw 2 more Death Eaters had joined the party. Green flashes filled the room. I ducked so close to the ground that my face touched the carpet. One of the Death Eaters was so close to me that I punched him in the face, knocking him out. A hand suddenly covered my neck. I elbowed his stomach, and flipped him over me so that he landed face up. He passed out cold. Last was Malfoy. He smiled mischievously.

I shot him a stunning spell. He barely missed and lunged at me, but was caught around the stomach, and thrown back into the wall, a drop of blood on his forehead. I looked up to see who did that. It was Edward. His arms wound around my waist tightly. I felt bad for worrying him like that. I rested my head against his chest. Then a thought occurred to mind. I took his arms off me and ran upstairs. I quickly grabbed a small backpack. I packed some clothing and shoes. The bag was full now. I zipped it up and ran downstairs.

Edward was standing there, looking annoyed. In fact his whole family was there. I quickly turned around once spotting them, but before I could make it upstairs someone grabbed my good wrist, just as I got a vision.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

_Sirius was standing there looking straight into Voldemort's eye. Voldemort suddenly raised his wand._

"_You better choose, Black. You may die or be my servant. Choose. Now." Voldemort said In a deadly tone._

"_I will never betray my loved ones. Not for someone as idiotic as you." Sirius spat. Voldemort nodded._

_Voldemort yelled the Cruciatus Curse and Sirius fell in pain. He was being tortured and was writhing in agony. His yell was excruciating. He whispered my name before the vision cut off._

"Sirius!" I yelled coming back to Earth. The Cullen's looked at me in confusion. I ran over to their home telephone and dialed Sirius's cell phone. I'm so glad that he got one just for me.

"Hello?" The groggy voice of Harry answered.

"Harry?! Where's Sirius?" I panicked.

"Bella! Sirius just left for something to do with the Order. He won't be back until later. What did you need? I could tell him for you. Are you alright? You're oddly quiet. Bella? Bella!" He said getting more animated. My throat closed. I couldn't speak. Sirius must be gone.

"Harry," I barely manage to whisper," Sirius is at the ministry for some reason. I saw a vision of his death. I'm going to apparate and I need you. Just come and don't tell anyone. I'll meet you there. Bye." I ordered. I turned to face the Cullen's and dropped my backpack on the ground. I wouldn't need it now. I pushed the hair out of my face and wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"I'm leaving for family purposes. I've got to go. Bye." I said as I headed towards the front door. A cold hand grabbed my hand. I sighed annoyed. Why wouldn't they just let me be?

"We want you to explain now." Rosalie demanded.

"No. Why should I? You don't care at all! I've got to go. Bye." I slipped out of her grip and apparated on the spot. I landed inside the ministry and saw Harry at the other end.

"Harry!" I called. He didn't turn around. I pulled out my wand and pointed my wand at him. He hissed at me, still not turning around. Wizards don't hiss! Snakes do….. The snake! Voldemort's snake! I blasted a streak of fire towards it. It finally turned back into a snake and spun to face me. I heard a loud crack. I turned. Harry was standing behind me. I knew it was him because he had that one special look on his face. I ran to him and stood next to him. To say I was scared was an understatement. I was frightened of what would happen.

I heard a series of multiple apparating cracks. Death Eaters surrounded me and Harry. I screamed. I jolted awake. What? Awake? I looked around and saw that my hand was wrapped in gauze exactly like the first time. Oh no. I never made up with Edward and nothing happened since that night. Oh, well, that was…fine, I guess. At least my secret was safe. For now.

**Sorry that this is really short. But I like how I included the twist that she did not really make up with Edward. Sorry it was so late too. I stayed up until 10 writing this so I hope youre happy : )**

**SamanthaIsquierdo1**


	8. Chapter 7: G

**AN: So sorry that the chapters are really short. I am still here though.**

Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling

_Previously:_

"_Harry!" I called. He didn't turn around. I pulled out my wand and pointed my wand at him. He hissed at me, still not turning around. Wizards don't hiss! Snakes do….. The snake! Voldemort's snake! I blasted a streak of fire towards it. It finally turned back into a snake and spun to face me. I heard a loud crack. I turned. Harry was standing behind me. I knew it was he, because he had that one special look on his face. I ran to him and stood next to him. To say I was scared was an understatement. I was frightened of what would happen._

_I heard a series of multiple apparating cracks. Death Eaters surrounded Harry and me. I screamed. I jolted awake. What? Awake? I looked around and saw that my hand was wrapped in gauze exactly like the first time. Oh no. I never made up with Edward and nothing happened since that night. Oh, well, that was…fine, I guess. At least my secret was safe. For now. _

Chapter 7:

I stretched out my body, muscle by muscle. My arms were really the only things sore. I groaned and yawned. Reluctantly getting out of bed, I went to the bathroom, and had my human moment. I came back into the room with clean teeth and my hair up in a ponytail. Sighing, I walked into the closet. The first thing my eyes spotted was a long-sleeved purple shirt. I looked around some more. I felt like wearing comfy sweats. I opened up a drawer, and silently cheered. A pair of grey sweats were laying there, neatly folded up. I grabbed the two things, and undergarments, and headed into the restroom. I changed and put a small amount of makeup on my scar. I had accidentally brought it back when I jumped off the cliff, and I didn't know how to make it disappear again. I suddenly had a brilliant idea. I hurried down the stairs and called Esme. She appeared in front of me.

"Can I use a car? I don't have one unless you brought mine." I scratched the back of my head.

"Sure, sweetie." She went over to a lamp stand and threw me a pair of car keys, "These are the keys to the Mercedes. Be safe. Do you want to have some breakfast before you leave?"

I shook my head. "No, I'm going to go… um, buy my friend Angela a birthday present. Her birthday is coming up." Esme nodded understandingly.

"Okay. Be back soon." I nodded and walked out to the Mercedes, I slowly got in and drove carefully down the drive. I drove until I saw a green sign that read : Port Angeles. Hopefully no one followed me. I sighed, and got out of the car. Pulling out my cell phone, I leaned against the side of the car. I dialed Sirius' number. He picked up after 5 rings.

"Hello?"

"Sirius?"

"Bella?"

"Yeah, its me."

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, just a lot of stress."

"I know exactly what you mean." I heard him yawn.

"Have you been getting any sleep? You sound really tired." I commented.

"No, Molly's been keeping me busy cleaning. I swear that woman is mad."

I giggled and shook my head. "That sound just like her. Trust me, I'd rather be over there, having a horrible time cleaning, than over here, where it's just too… complicated. I miss you guys so much, it's hard to wrap around my mind that I just visited you after Malfoy attacked. He was easy to take on though."

"Bella? What do you mean complicated? I thought you were living with the muggle, um, what's his name?"

"His names Charlie, and I'm kind of staying at a friends right now. Or old friends, I should say. Sirius… I don't want to talk about this right now. _Please_." I closed my eyes.

"Okay, Bella. We won't talk about it now. Hey, um, I wanted to ask you something. How do you feel about coming over to visit us for a couple of days, here at Grimmauld Place. Seeing as I'm in hiding. Everyone would really like it if you would come visit. Pretty please? You won't even have to ask Dumbledore, just do it, I'll take the blame."

"I'd love to." I was practically exploding with relief. I thought it was going to be a different question. Something worse like, will you come back for good? I wouldn't be able to resist everyone's pleading. I bit my lip, choking on my sudden happiness. A smile appeared on my lips and changed my whole facial expression. My eyes were still closed. I guess, from a distance I seemed peaceful. I wanted to jump up and down like a little girl.

But if Dumbledore found out, I was going to be in trouble. I rubbed my forehead, trying to suppress a sigh of disproval.

"That's wonderful. Now, I guess you could come on… and go back on…" I zoned in and out while Sirius was talking to me. I yawned and slowly opened my eyes. I squinted against the sun's bright glare. I could of sworn I saw a flash of white. I let out a mini-gasp.

"Bella?!" Sirius' voice broke me out of my trance.

"Um, yeah?" Even I could hear the strain in my voice.

"What happened?" he asked, his voice hard.

"Nothing, I swear. I have to go shop for more muggle clothes. I'll talk to you later. Bye." I hung up before he could reply. Across the street, I saw a Target. I smiled wryly and walked in.

I was in the dressing room trying on a pretty deep blue long-sleeve v-neck t –shirt. I twirled. It was beautiful. Next, I tried on a pair of skinny blue jeans. The outfit went great together. I asked the saleswoman if I looked ok, and she said she wished she had a body like me. My cheeks stained with red, I thanked her. She pointed to a few other colors in the same shirt style, and I took a red, green, and purple. They were all dark colors. I paid with the money Sirius gave me as an 14th birthday present. I was currently 15, but no one really knew.

As I walked to the car, I sighed as all the stressful things in my life assaulted my mind. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a group of 6 men. _Oh no_, I thought, _not again. _I sped up my walk. I technically threw my clothes in the car and jumped in. I involuntarily yawned. My eyes fought to close, but I drew them back time and time again. As I made my way down the all too familiar pathway, I slammed on the brakes as a huge brown russet wolf put itself in the way of the car. My thought immediately flew to Jacob. I gasped, and got out of the car.

"Jake!" I yelled as I walked towards him. He slowly backed away. "No! Jake wait! Please!"

My hand reached towards him. He motioned towards the Cullen House with his head. I shook my head and blinked as tears clouded my vision. He disappeared into the trees. I fell to my knees and let sobs overtake me. I cried for Jacob. I cried for Edward, my parents, anything that was my fault and anyone that I've caused pain for. Esme, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Jasper, and Edward. I caused them all pain for just living in their house. I wish Alice hadn't begged Charlie to let me stay at their house. I wanted a normal life, a normal childhood. I wanted parents that were alive and could know how to comfort me. I wanted a mother that I could share everything with. I would do anything to have that life, I would even be a muggle.

Instead, I was born into a life that had no parents or magical family. I carried the survival of the wizarding world on my shoulders. I was destined to kill Voldemort. The man that made my life hell.

The rain comforted me somehow. I don't know how long I lay there weeping. It felt like hours until two arms enveloped me in a hug. I wept into his chest. Jasper lifted me up and put me in the passenger seat of the car. He drove back to the house. By then the sobs had stopped but my tears were silent as I fell into a familiar sleep. The last thing I heard were a chorus of gasps and someone shushing them.

I heard many recognizable voices. It was a like a thin sheet of pain was covering my body. I couldn't even move. A hollow echo of the pain echoed, and pulled at the gaping whole in my chest.

"I've never felt so much pain from one person. It was a horrible feeling." Why was Jasper here?

"I wish I could help her somehow. I feel so helpless." Esme?

"I know what you mean. Things like that always happen at the hospital."

Carlisle?

"I feel so bad for treating her horribly." Rosalie?

"I just want her to be the same, clumsy Bella again. She was so happy then." Emmett, too?

"That's because Edward was with her. I still can't believe he left her." Alice?

"Guys, she's awake." Jasper said, as I broke through that sheet of pain that refrained me from moving and speaking. I gasped, my eyes fluttering open. All the people I heard speaking, were surrounding me.

"Hi." I croaked. I was immediately enveloped in a hug, then passed to another person to hug me. Everyone had a chance to give me a hug before I was set back down on the bed. I bit my lip. Jasper cleared his throat.

"Can you guys leave? I want to talk to Bella alone for a minute." Jasper eyed me carefully. Everyone exited the room. Jasper heaved himself off the ground and came to stand next to me. He took my hand in a firm grasp. I sighed and looked away towards the window.

"Bella, you need help." Jasper pleaded.

"No, I don't." I argued.

"You're always depressed. I haven't sensed you happy since you came to live here. Come on. We can help you. I can help you." He tried again.

"No, you can't. You really can't. You have no idea what I've seen in my life. I've seen the worst possible things I could imagine. It's horrible. Even you wouldn't be able to deal with what I've been through. I'm lucky enough not to be in an asylum."

"We can't help you if you don't tell us what's happened to you. We want to know these things."

"I'm so sorry." My eyes filled with tears, and my heart with pain. I stared at the ceiling. Jasper sighed and exited the room as well. I repressed the sobs that wanted to take over. I'm hurting everyone that comes near me. I should let Voldemort kill me.

Over the next few days, I didn't eat. I barely got out of bed. Jasper was right. I was depressed. Everyone came in, one at a time, trying to get a reaction out of me. Even Emmett couldn't make me laugh. I rarely got out of bed to go the restroom. I was lifeless. The pain would never leave my heart. Then, one vision changed everything.

**Ok, I owe you. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating. I'm trying to make the chapters long. I love everyone who's been reviewing. I want to get 50 reviews before I update again. I'm trying as hard as I can and I'm really sorry.**

**SamanthaIsquierdo1**

hHHe


	9. Chapter 8: H

**OMG! I guess this story really is a hit. I'm having a lot of fun writing this. I loved how much you guys reviewed last chapter. I promised that I would write as soon as I can, so I am.**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer and JK Rowling.**

_Previously:_

"_We can't help you if you don't tell us what's happened to you. We want to know these things."_

"_I'm so sorry." My eyes filled with tears, and my heart with pain. I stared at the ceiling. Jasper sighed and exited the room as well. I repressed the sobs that wanted to take over. I'm hurting everyone that comes near me. I should let Voldemort kill me._

_Over the next few days, I didn't eat. I barely got out of bed. Jasper was right. I was depressed. Everyone came in, one at a time, trying to get a reaction out of me. Even Emmett couldn't make me laugh. I rarely got out of bed to go the restroom. I was lifeless. The pain would never leave my heart. Then, one vision changed everything._

It was one of those rare times that I got up to use the restroom. I was walking back to bed, when it hit me.

_**He barred his teeth at me. A blue light, that was from my wand, hit him squarely in the chest. The dog shifted into a person. That person was Sirius Black. Harry Potter stood in the background, watching horrorstruck as his godfather fell back. He charged at the woman with such rage that it could have set a forest on fire. Remus Lupin grabbed the boy around the waist, and held him back. Bellatrix Lestrange ran in the other direction, past a door.**_

_**Remus held Harry and Harry fought to get away.**_

"_**Let me go! I'm gonna kill her!" His eyes bore into the door she passed through. He elbowed Remus, causing him to let go, and ran through the door.**_

_**It was not Bellatrix who waited for him. It was Voldemort. He raised his wand and his red eyes pierced into Harry.**_

"_**Where is Isabella Swan?" Voldemort asked threateningly.**_

"_**I-I don't know." Harry stuttered.**_

"_**Crucio!" he yelled in frustration. Harry was speared through the floor. His limbs moved uncontrollably. Agonizing pain showed in his bright green eyes. He felt like he was getting electrocuted numerous times. After what seemed like years, the torture stopped.**_

"_**I will ask one more time. Where is Isabella Swan?" Dumbledore appeared behind Voldemort. Harry eyes flashed. Voldemort noticed and turned. **_

"_**Ah! Dumbledore, how wonderful! You will not die alone, Harry Potter, but Albus Dumbledore will die with you. How nice!" Voldemort exclaimed, sarcastically. The vision suddenly cut off, with Voldemort's sneering face still in place.**_

I came back to my senses, gasping. My mind immediately went into panic mode. I silently let out a stream of profanities in my mind. My eyes crossed the room, looking for a bag. There was one sitting on a desk chair. I scurried over, grabbed it, and ran into the closet. My footsteps echoed on the wood floor, making it sound like I was wearing stilletos. As if. I would have laughed if I wasn't in this situation.

I grabbed as many jeans and shirts I could fit in the medium sized bag and threw one pair of converse on top. I was about to run out, but then I remembered that I wasn't dressed to go out. I went back in the closet, put on a pair of jeans, and looked for the bag from target from a few days ago. I spotted it next to the bedside table and threw a purple shirt on. I searched for my wand, and found it in the bathroom. I put it in my back pocket and searched for the car keys. I found them on the desk. Jasper must of put them there.

I ran out the door and down the stairs. In my hurry to get away, I tripped on the last step. The contents of my bag scattered. I got on my knees and shoved everything back inside. When I stood back up, everyone was watching me, excluding Edward. My thought lingered on him for a little, but I quickly shook those thoughts away. I had to get to Harry.

I made my way towards the door, until a pale hand appeared on my shoulder. I turned and sighed. Jasper was looking at me, and Esme came to stand beside him.

"Where are you going?" _And so the interrogation begins_, I thought to myself.

"To visit a friend." I replied shortly.

"Oh. Well why are you packed and why are you in such a hurry? I mean you've mean lifeless for days. I was beginning to think you were dead."

"I was going to Angela's birthday party. I got her a gift the other day, like I told Esme. I'm late. I just remembered." I lied.

"Why are you lying?" He asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Jasper just let me go!" I yelled. Even I was shocked at my little outburst. He slowly removed his hand. I hurried down the porch steps and I was about to enter the Mercedes, when I asked myself why I was traveling the muggle way. I was annoyed at myself. I can't believe I wasted so much time! I threw the bag aside and closed the door to the Mercedes. I put both of my index fingers to my temples and apparated to the ministry.

I really didn't care if the Cullen's saw me. I had to save my family.

**Ok. I'm sooo sorry this isn't really that long but I had to get something out. This is an EdwardxBella story. Harry is Sirius' godson from the Potters, but Harry still has parents. Bella's parents are the ones who died and she is also Sirius' goddaughter. He was the only family she had left. Im planning on having Bella tell Jasper but make him promise not to tell anyone. Jasper is ONLY a brother to Bella. I want to make Bella and Edward get back together but she is just so stubborn. Ill try to update again soon. **

**Love,**

**SamanthaIsquierdo1**


	10. Chapter 9: I

**Ok, im sorry that I havent updated in a while its just that I have 3 projects due Wednesday and im really sick.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or harry potter characters.**

_Previously:_

_I put both of my index fingers to my temples and apparated to the ministry._

_I really didn't care if the Cullen's saw me. I had to save my family_.

NOW……

I landed on my back. Ow. I heard no noise, no nothing. I opened my eyes and stood up. It was oddly quiet. I looked around. And then I spotted it. I little snow globe looking thing, which had my name on it along with Voldemort's. There were gray things floating around in it. I heard a voice coming from it, so I grabbed it and pressed it against my ear.

_She who must conquer the Dark Lord….Is born as the ninth month begins…..Whose parents have thrice defied him…. Neither can live will the other survives…._

I was eager to listen more, but I was interrupted by someone yanking on my wrist.

"Bella! We have to get you out of here! Someone is coming." A voice whispered in my ear. I spun around and gave Mr. Weasley a big hug. He noticed the snow globe in my hand, and grabbed it.

", what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm protecting this place from Death Eaters," He held the snow globe up to my face, " Do you know what this is?"

I shook my head no.

"This is what put your life in danger. The prophecy." My face paled, and I stared at him with wide eyes. I grabbed it from him.

"But… I heard what it said and-" I was interrupted by six loud cracks. We both turned around. Seven Death Eaters had their wands pointed at me. Oh joy. I whipped my wand out and pointed it at Malfoy.

"My, my, Swan, I didn't think it was that easy to get you to find that prophecy. Now give it to me before I kill all of your friends."

"All of my friends aren't here, Malfoy." I retorted. He snapped his fingers and six death eaters stepped up to wrap their arms around Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville and Luna.

"Now, what do you say?" he said, smiling. I extended my hand with the prophecy and reluctantly moved toward him. A series of 'No, Bella!' was yelled, but I ignored them. The prophecy was about to touch Malfoy's hand, when Neville broke free of Bellatrix Lestrange's grasp. Everything seemed to move in slow motion. He pushed Malfoy aside and grabbed the prophecy. At the same time, the rest of my friends broke free of the death Eaters grasps and stunned them all. I guess they forgot to take their wands. How stupid.

I was shook out of my daze when Hermione, and Harry both grabbed one of my wrists and ran towards a gray door. I stopped when I realized that I had a dream about that door and that Voldemort was behind it.

"Bella, come on!" Hermione yelled. She yanked on my wrist and I stumbled forward.

"No! Voldemort is behind that door." My voice shook with dread.

Then my worst nightmare happened. Harry and Hermione were thrown back and Voldemort stepped out of some fog. He shot a green spell at me, but one of the water fountain statues got in front of me.

"Dumbledore!" Someone yelled before I saw a flash of red and darkness consumed me.

**I know it needs to be longer, I just have to update my other stories too.**

**Recomendation: Sunless Day by NoelleLeeKim77**

** Midnight Plane to Anywhere by kinole009x**

**I thought these stories were good so check them out.**


	11. Chapter 10: J

**I was in the hospital for a few days. And I've had a lot of schoolwork.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own twilight or harry potter. :'(**

Chapter 11

_Previously:_

_I was shook out of my daze when Hermione and Harry both grabbed one of my wrists and ran towards a gray door. I stopped when I realized that I had a dream about that door and that Voldemort was behind it._

_"Bella, come on!" Hermione yelled. She yanked on my wrist and I stumbled forward._

_"No! Voldemort is behind that door." My voice shook with dread._

_Then my worst nightmare happened. Harry and Hermione were thrown back and Voldemort stepped out of some fog. He shot a green spell at me, but one of the water fountain statues got in front of me._

_"Dumbledore!" Someone yelled before I saw a flash of red and darkness consumed me._

Now:

I heard voices. Familiar voices. I groaned and tried to open my eyes, but failed. It was like they were glued shut. Slowly, I forced my eyes open, and was met with a lot of familiar faces. They all turned to me once I shifted on the bed and sat up.

"Hey."I tried to sound enthusiastic and lighten the mood, but failed when I looked down.

White cotton bandages were wrapped around my torso. Three fluffy blankets were laid on me. I heard someone shuffle their feet and I looked up. Harry stood closest to me. I saw worry and pain in eyes. I opened my arms wide and smiled at him through my pain. It was hard to breathe when I had bandages around my stomach. Harry crushed me in a huge hug and I grinned. It felt great to be cared for by family.

"Harry…can't…breathe."

"Oh, Sorry." His arms disappeared from around me, and he stepped back, embarrassed. I laughed when he turned bright cherry red. He looked exactly like me.

I looked around and pointed everyone out in my head. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Lupin, Fred, George, Ginny, and Dumbledore were here. Hermione and Ginny sat on either side of my bed, both looking concerned, Harry stood in front of Ginny, and Ron behind Hermione. Fred and George were at the foot of my bed. They were both grinning like mad men. I narrowed my eyes at them and smiled. Lupin stood by the twins, right behind them. Dumbledore looked proudly at us from the door as Harry and I shared a hug as brother and sister. It was never more than that. I had never had any siblings so Harry was the closest thing to a brother I had.

"Bella, we were so worried. We thought You-know-Who had killed you. Ginny and I were pulling our hair out." Hermione spoke up.

"Well, I'm glad you care about me so much, but I'm fine, right? What's the damage?" I asked.

"Before I could help it, Voldemort cut up your stomach pretty badly, you don't want to know how, and there are a few bruises and cuts on your neck, arms, and back from falling back into the shards from the statue when you fainted. You are welcome to stay here at St. Mugos for a few more days, although I do advise you to get back to your, uh, mission." Dumbledore said, from the door. He gave me a pointed look and I knew he was talking about the Cullen's. I would have to face them eventually, but I loved it at peace here.

"Wait a minute, what mission?" Ron asked.

"It's nothing, really. So, what have you guys been up to while I was… asleep?"

"Nothing much, just staying here and waiting for you to wake up. You were out for two days and the healers couldn't figure out how to wake you. They did manage to heal you up pretty well, though. At first you were so pale that I thought you were dead. Now, you actually look alive." Ginny grinned. Fred and George shared a look that I saw in the corner of my eye.

"Fred, George, you better not pull a prank on me. I'll torture you if you do." George pretended to act disappointed. Fred sighed.

"Hey, were not that bad," I raised my eyebrow, "Okay, fine, maybe we are, but that's not the point."George nudged Fred in the stomach as I giggled. "Anyway, back to my point. You know how you told us you went to live with muggles?" I nodded. "Well, we have… MUGGLE JOKES!"

I laughed hard when he made it sound so exciting. Muggle jokes to wizard folk were always considered lame. I stopped laughing when I was out of breath and it hurt to breathe. I wiped my eyes, because there were tears from laughing. I sighed and looked back at the twins. They were wearing their familiar goofy grins.

"And we even memorized them. Kinda," George said and turned to Fred. Fred nodded and pulled a book out from behind his back. They cleared their throats.

"Doctor, doctor, I think I've lost my memory!" Fred squealed in a girly voice. I tried not to laugh, but quickly failed.

"When did this happen?" George asked in a deep voice. I snorted.

"When did what happen?" Fred asked. I broke out in a fit of laughter. Fred slammed the book shut and smiled sheepishly at me.

"Well…that's all we really understand." They simultaneously scratched the back of their heads. I giggled.

"It's fine. It was pretty good."

"Thank-"

"You so-"

"Much."

I nodded at them and turned to Lupin.

"Hey. What's happenin dawg?" I said in my best gang-ish voice. He laughed and walked over to give me a hug. The hug clearly said: _I'm glad you're alive. Rest up and heal. We all love you so you better get that done fast. Oh yeah, Dumbledore wants to talk to you. Good luck. Ha. _The shift in his feet told me about the Dumbledore thing. When he pulled away, I narrowed my eyes at him. He averted his eyes to Harry.

Lupin went back to stand by Dumbledore.

Everyone looked at each other, at me, and at Dumbledore. Dumbledore cleared his throat and spoke.

"Will everyone step outside so I can have a few words with Bella, please?"

"Translation: Will you guys leave and go home so I can talk to Bella about all these secrets I want to tell here." George said in a robot voice and everyone exploded in laughter. Even Dumbledore gave a few chuckles.

"I'll take everyone to the Weasley's Place." Lupin stated and looked to Dumbledore. Dumbledore nodded evenly.

As soon as the door was closed, Dumbledore sat down in the chair next to my bed. He took a deep breath and I saw dread in his eyes.

"Isabella, I am sorry that I have to tell you this…, but Sirius was killed by his cousin Bellatrix LeStrange." In that moment, my whole life (that was already planned out) changed. I froze. Where was I supposed to live? I wanted to learn about my father with Sirius. I mean, he was my godfather. I can't lose him. And Harry! Oh my god, Harry. How is he taking this? He was closer to Sirius than I was.

Harry's Father, my Father, Sirius, Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew were best friends at Hogwarts. My parents and I were in hiding when Peter gave us away. He told Voldemort where we were. My parents, William and Abigail Jenning, would have been great to know. Everyone says it was an honor to know them. I wish I would have had a chance. I was barely 6 months old. All I can remember is a flash of green light, everything else is a blurry haze.

Now that I lost Sirius, I've lost everything else as well. He was the only person I had left. He was the only godfather I'll ever want.

A sob ripped through my chest and I scrunched up my eyes in pain. I pressed my lips together, to repress the sobs, but it wasn't working, and I soon lost. Tears ran down my cheeks. I brought my knees up to my chest and sobbed into them, until the pain wore off. Dumbledore waited patiently throughout my ordeal, until I was quiet enough for him to speak.

"Also, Isabella, I want to talk to you about the mission including the Cullen's. You must return, no matter what. I will send a spell to Forks, to remove the all of the Cullen's memories up until the day that you first arrive. Or the morning of the first day. That is all that they will remember. Their memories will be transferred to your school trunk under your bed in Charlie Swan's house. Each vial will be labeled with the name of who the memory it belongs to. I want you to clean up this mess. You may tell them when they are ready. All they have to do is drink the vials and they will remember everything. Tell me when you are ready to go back, and I will send the spell. I will let you be now. Goodbye, Isabella."

Soon after Dumbledore left, I succumbed to the pain again. I was so out of it that I did not hear a healer come in and see me in hysterics. He then called other healers and they all performed calming spells on me. It only numbed the pain, and did not last for long.

Tears rolled down my cheeks, and no matter how many times I wiped them away, they wouldn't stop. This was as painful as when Edward left. Except this time, I knew that Sirius cared about me and loved me. I loved Sirius, too. We were getting along greatly, and we were really close, but due to my recent mission, I couldn't see him as much. I missed him a great deal and losing him only made it worse.

I wish I had spent more time with him. I wish I wasn't excited to go on a real mission for the order so much that I barely paid attention to him. I could have apparated here every once in a while to visit him, and catch up on what has happened since I last saw him. But no, I was too busy falling in love with Edward and spending time with Jacob. I was a horrible goddaughter. I technically neglected him. That made me cry harder.

The pain wouldn't stop, and it felt like forever when I finally took a deep breath and forced myself to stop crying. I pushed the pain aside and focused who was here. I wiped my tears, but they wouldn't stop. I shrugged, let them be, and blinked to see who was here.

I could barely make out the figure that was standing in front of me. Harry and his parents were here. I smiled and my eyes immediately stopped watering. I sniffled, and open my arms for a big hug, ignoring the immense pain in my stomach. He ran into my arms.

"I'm sorry about not telling you, about Sirius. It was really difficult to even think about him." He muttered.

"I understand." I replied. We let go of each other. I turned to James and Lilly.

"Hello, Bella. How are you?"James asked.

"I'm good-ish. It's been kinda hard, you know?" I answered. He nodded.

"Hey, baby girl. How are you really holding up? Because you're not fooling me." Lilly sat down next to me on one of the chairs that wasn't occupied by Harry. James was standing behind her.

"Uh…, it's been…confusing and regretful, I guess. _So _much has changed. It' been hard for me, especially, because I've been gone for so long. It's weird trying to get used to the way things are now." I said. Lilly nodded in understanding.

"We'll we just wanted to stop by for a visit, we were actually on our way to see a dentist for Harry. Even if we are not muggles, we still like to go." James explained. Harry scowled. I laughed at the normal family behavior.

"Ok. I'm glad you stopped by. Bye." I smiled and gave them all hugs. They left and I was left to silence. I suddenly had an idea. I threw back the blankets and looked down at the ugly blue and white hospital gown and shuddered. I gently put my legs over the side of the bed and stepped off. My legs hurt a little but otherwise I was fine.

I walked over to the door and gently turned the knob. I pulled open the door. The halls were full of people rushing by. I walked down the hall for a nearby nurse, and spotted one. I walked over to her and asked for some parchment and a quill. She nodded and helped me back to my room. She put me back in the bed and waved her wand. Three pieces of parchment, an inkwell, and a quill came zooming in. She left, and as soon as the door closed, I dipped my quill in the inkwell and began to write furiously.

_Dear Dumbledore, _

_I'm ready to go back now. I know I'll have to face them sooner or later. I know it's been three days since I last saw you, but could you come visit, and get a portkey authorized to send me back to Forks. Also, can you ask the hospital staff to take off the bandages; they're really itchy. See you soon._

_-Bella_

_P.S. Can you bring some chocolate frogs? You know I love them!_

Satisfied with the letter, I put it in an envelope. I sealed it shut and called for an owl. A gray owl came flying in, and I told him where to take it. I paid the owl and watched it fly out the window.

The next two days were hard because the hospital people were starting to get on my nerves. They kept asking me questions about how I had gotten hurt and I wouldn't tell them because then they would tell the _Daily Prophet_, and that newspaper would twist any words I say. It was better and less complicated to keep quiet.

The third day after I had sent the letter, I was sitting in bed reading _Wuthering Heights_ (Even though I'm not a muggle doesn't mean that I can't read their kinds of books). I looked up in time to see Lupin and Dumbledore walk in. Lupin was smiling and I saw the familiar twinkle of mischief in Dumbledore's ice blue eyes. I set my book aside and put my hands in my lap, patiently.

Lupin broke the silence.

"Hey, Bells. How's it going?" He came to stand next to me.

"Good. Are you here about the mission, too?" I responded.

"Yeah, I am. Dumbledore brought you your port key back to that wretched town. I don't know why it had to be that place. I remember when your parents lived there in their early years of marriage." That information surprised me. I had never known that. I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. Lupin nodded in confirmation. Wow. What a coincidence.

"Well, Isabella, the hospital will take off the bandages and you will be on your way." Dumbledore said.

Not even a second later, a few healers walked in and removed all the bandages on my body. I went to the restroom and dressed in my normal muggle clothing: an oversized purple t-shirt, dark wash skinny jeans, and my favorite white high top converse. I put on my mom's necklace that she left to me in her will, and my dad's lucky black and white checkered bracelet. Brushing my hair hurt. _A lot._ I managed to brush through my hair, and then I let it hang loose and cover my neck, for some warmth. It was a little cold in Forks, but jackets got annoying after a while.

I walked back into the hospital room that I was occupying. Lupin was nowhere to be seen, but Dumbledore stood by the freshly made bed.

"Lupin?"

"I'm afraid that he got called away to go help Molly with Sirius' room. They are currently cleaning it out." I gulped at the mention of Sirius.

"Do you have the port key?" I asked, nervous to change the subject. Dumbledore pulled out a small notebook from his robe pocket. It started to glow bright blue and he hurriedly handed it to me. I smiled in thanks.

"Here are your chocolate frogs." He fiddled around in his pocket for a minute before handing me three chocolate frogs.

"Thank You." I said in appreciation. He grinned, a crinkly eyed smile. I couldn't help but smile back.

"You're port key is scheduled to leave in one minute. I must go now; I have a meeting with the minister. Good luck, and come home soon." Dumbledore patted my back. I nodded.

He left and a second later I felt the familiar tugging of every particle of my body. It suddenly stopped, and I stumbled a bit. I took a deep breath and was assaulted by cold, fresh air. My eyes fluttered open and I stumbled, still a little dizzy from the port key. This part of the woods was familiar and I easily found my way back to the Cullen household.

I didn't hesitate as I entered through the back door and was immediately hugged by two freezing cold arms. I hugged back and Alice let go after a few more seconds.

"Where have you been for the past few days?" I pretended to be confused as I made my eyebrows furrow. I blocked my mind so Jasper could not tell I was lying.

"What do you mean? You and I have been hanging out for a few days and being lazy around the house since I jumped off the cliff. Everyone else besides Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle has practically been avoiding me. Today, I asked you to go on a walk to think and be alone and you agreed. Alice, you're scaring me. What do you remember?" I asked, forcing my voice to sound fearful in the end if my little speech.

"The last thing I remember is bringing you home from the hospital. After that, nothing."

"Hey everyone, come down here for a minute!" I nearly yelled.

There were a few blurs that passed me as I walked into the living room and sat down on a single seat couch. The Cullen's were all seated on all of the other matching white couches. I cleared my throat and forced my voice to sound small and scared.

"Does anyone else not remember the past few days?"

Everyone raised their hands looking sheepish. I forcefully stifled a gasp.

"What do you remember?" my voice shook with mock dread and I felt really guilty for deceiving them like this.

"Well, err, we talked about this earlier. No one remembers anything since the hospital and Edward only remembers running through the woods. Then everything goes blank." Carlisle spoke from next to Esme. I flinched at the mention of my long lost love.

"That's impossible." I sounded shocked.

"I can't feel your emotions." Jasper frowned.

"And I can't see your future! " Alice yelled, frustrated.

"That's…weird." I said, hesitant. It was time that Carlisle intervened.

"I'm sure that this sparking your curiosity, but I assume that Bella it tired," He looked toward me and I nodded, "and that she needs rest. Let's not overwhelm her." He smiled kindly.

I yawned and my eyes watered slightly. I blinked a few times before standing and heading towards the stairs. I muttered goodnight and only got a few mumbles of goodnight back. As I made my way towards the top of the stairs, I felt immensely guilty. I was lying to them in the only home that they felt safe in. Water started to build up in my eyes.

I rushed up to my room and slammed the door behind me as I entered. Tears were now running freely down my cheeks. I silently cast _Muffliato_ on all the doors and windows in my room. I grabbed a pair of pajamas from the closet and tried to control my breathing as I walked into the bathroom. I roughly turned the knob to turn the shower on. I set my clothes down on the counter and stripped. Steam was now seeping out of the shower and making it hard to see yourself in the mirror. I stepped in the water and quickly jumped out. It was _hot._ I lowered the setting of heat and waited a few seconds before stepping in again.

_Much better_, I thought.

I was all too distracted to cry now, and for that I was glad. I didn't want to cry anymore. I just wanted to forget about everything. I knew there was a way, but I would never do it. I was too much of a coward. To never remember anything about your family, and live with people you thought were your family, was a nightmare to me. You would never know where you came from.

My family is what I depended on. Without them, I wouldn't have grown into who I am now. I grabbed the shampoo bottle and squeezed a handful into my hand. I put the bottle back into the holder and massaged the strawberry smelling heaven into my hair. I rinsed my hair thoroughly and watched a twig fall out of my hair and go down the drain. I grabbed the conditioner and squeezed it all over my hair. I put the bottle back and smothered the stuff all over my hair. Then, I grabbed the scrunch and poured _DOVE_ body wash onto it. I washed my body, glad to get rid of all of the forest germs. Who knew what was out there.

After rinsing my soft hair and clean smelling form off, I stepped out of the shower and yanked a towel hanging on a hook nearby. I dried off and pulled the deep blue cotton tank top over my head. It fit comfily. I put on my underwear and yanked on my soft gray pants. These too were also cotton. I dried my hair and tore a brush through it. It wasn't as hard as it was to brush in the hospital. I made sure my eyes didn't stray towards the mirror. I didn't want to see myself. I also put on a pair of comfy socks.

I picked up my dirty clothes and towel, and dumped them in the hamper, inside the closet. I walked into the bedroom and decided that I shouldn't stay locked away in my room. I opened the door; it creaked lazily. The socks allowed no noise as I made my way down the stairs. The kitchen door lay open, and I entered.

The marble countertop sparkled as I walked past it and reached in the cupboard for a glass cup. I searched the pantry, and finally found what I was looking for. I put it on the counter and filled the glass up with milk. I poured the powdered chocolate and mixed it with a spoon. I set the spoon on the counter and put the glass in the microwave. I set it for three minutes, went to sit on the counter, and looked out the window.

The stars were bright tonight, and there were many of them. It's like they were wishes. Some die out, and some live forever. I looked down. There was no way I was going to get myself sad. The microwave beeping barely registered in the back of my mind. I looked back at the stars, and sighed before deciding to turn around. Then I realized that the microwave was no longer beeping.

I spun around and saw the glass on the counter, steam coming out of it. Edward was turning and closing the microwave. He turned back toward me and spoke.

"Is it beautiful tonight, or what?"His voice melted into the peaceful atmosphere. I moved over to the where the glass was.

I nodded. "Yes, it is nice."

He sat down on one of the stools. I held the glass with both hands and sat next to him. Once I sat, I relished the perfect warmth the glass gave off. It warmed my fingers comfortingly. I heard him shift next to me, and I could his gaze burning up a hole in my head.

Even though he put me through so much crap, I still loved him. I would die for him. I missed back when he loved me, before he got tired of being with a weak human. I told him everything, except about the wizarding world. And he left me, broken. I tried to pull myself back together, but it's so hard. He was the first and only person that ever broke my heart before. He was my first love, and I would never forget him. I wouldn't forgive him that easily either.

It was hard not to acknowledge the attraction that I could feel pulling me towards him. I resisted. I couldn't bear rejection. Suddenly, a cold hand touched my shoulder, and I shrieked, startled. I had jumped, too. The warm glass slipped from my fingers and I fell backwards, taking the stool with me. Ice cold arms wrapped around me, one behind my back, and one under my knees. He held me bridal style. I blushed heavily.

A second later, my mind registered the glass shattering on the counter and the hot chocolate dripping on to the hardwood floor. I struggled to get vertical, but Edward ignored me and sat me down on the other side of the counter, which was clean.

"I'll clean it up." He spoke firmly. He turned.

"Oh, no, you won't. I will." I jumped off the counter. It was too late; I had already stepped on a piece of jagged glass. "Ow! Ow, Ow, Ow!" I hollered.

He was there before me again. He picked me up, and zoomed us to the love seat in the living room. He set me down on the couch, before disappearing. He reappeared with the First Aid Kit, a second later. He slowly removed my sock, without causing any pain.

"I told you to stay there. Why didn't you listen?" He asked calmly, with a barely noticeable undertone.

"Because, I am the one who made the mess!"I exclaimed. He shook his head at me.

He grabbed the ankle of my hurt foot and held it against the white leather couch. His fingers gripped the big chunk of glass that was lodged into my foot.

"This is going to hurt a little."He said. I braced myself and he pulled it out. I whimpered. He reassured me. "Its fine now, the painful part is over."

Edward continued to wrap up my foot and I got a good look at him. He was wearing a gray t-shirt, and dark jeans. He was also wearing socks, no shoes. He wore his Cullen Crest, and his hair was disheveled as usual. His skin was still pale, but his posture looked defensive and protective. He had deep rings under his eyes that looked as if he was starving himself. His face looked a little like mine, lifeless. He wasn't smiling or anything, his mouth was set in a straight line. His eyes were a deep gold, not light.

Suddenly, his eyes flickered to me and he held my gaze. I blushed and smiled shyly. He smirked a little and looked back down. It had only been a minute, and he was already done. My foot had some Neosporin on the cut, and was wrapped with gauze a few times. I noticed my birthmark by the heel of my foot.

"What's that?" Edward pointed to the birthmark.

"It's a birthmark."

"You never said anything about it."

"I guess I forgot."

We were in close proximity. Too close. I looked away. I could feel his breath on me as he looked at me. My lips ached to touch his. I couldn't bear this. I cleared my throat and stood up. I barely felt a sting. I looked at him.

"I should get to bed. Wait! Actually, I'm going to clean up the kitchen, and then I'm going to go to bed." I spoke.

He also stood. "Bella, you are not going to clean the kitchen. You'll get cut even more because you are barefoot. Let me do it." He glared at me as I glared at him.

I huffed. "Fine! You win, but only because I really don't fight with you right now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I walked up to my room and settled underneath the soft covers. Soon, I was out like a light. I was also afraid of what the coming days would bring.

**Please Review. **


	12. Chapter 12: K

**I do not own Twilight or Harry Potter.**

_Previously:_

_We were in close proximity. Too close. I looked away. I could feel his breath on me as he looked at me. My lips ached to touch his. I couldn't bear this. I cleared my throat and stood up. I barely felt a sting. I looked at him._

_"I should get to bed. Wait! Actually, I'm going to clean up the kitchen, and then I'm going to go to bed." I spoke._

_He also stood. "Bella, you are not going to clean the kitchen. You'll get cut even more because you are barefoot. Let me do it." He glared at me as I glared at him._

_I huffed. "Fine! You win, but only because I really don't fight with you right now. Goodnight."_

_"Goodnight."_

_I walked up to my room and settled underneath the soft covers. Soon, I was out like a light. I was also afraid of what the coming days would bring._

Now:

The days passed slowly. There was a nagging in my chest that warned me of nearby danger, and that nagging was incessant. In order to get some separation from the Cullen's, I decided to go back to Charlie's home for the rest of my stay in Forks. I could use my magic freely there, and if there was any trouble, I wouldn't reveal myself like I had done previously. The memories of each Cullen remained in my trunk and I didn't want to leave them unprotected either.

Of course I knew my decision would bring up a fight, but I never predicted it would be this big. And I couldn't use any of my reasons because they all had to do with the Wizarding World.

"You're dad said that you are to stay with us, so you're not going anywhere!"

"I can't allow you to leave. I'm sorry."

"We won't lose you again."

I was getting angry quickly. They didn't control me!

"Who are you to say I can't leave? You're not my keepers. I'm eighteen and a legal adult. I can do as I please! If I want to leave, I can," I said hotly.

"You can't leave without a doctors consent to saying you are well enough. When we signed you out, I directly put that I will watch over you and make sure you stay safe. If you refuse to cooperate, I can have you kept under suicide watch at the hospital. We don't want anything to happen to you, and I will make sure you are kept safe to the best of my ability," Carlisle said.

Tears of anger and sadness formed. "I would _never_ try to kill myself! I don't know what crazy image of me that you have in your mind, but I am not that kind of person! I like my life just the way it is! I would never do anything to risk everything I have and the people that love me and have faith in me! You have no idea how many people believe in me-!"

I stopped abruptly. They couldn't know. Not yet.

"I just want to go somewhere where I feel safe and have my own privacy." I quickly blurted out.

Carlisle narrowed his eyes and studied me briefly, to see if I was telling the truth. Surprisingly, a part of me was honest about that. In the corner of my eye, Edward opened his mouth to protest.

"Carlisle, I don't think-"

"Fine. You can go back home. But, I will stop there once a day, accompanied by Jasper. I will release you from my custody legally and you'll be left alone for the better part of your time."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

After that battle was done with, I hurried to pack, folding up my clothes just because. I smiled as I packed the dress I'd borrowed from Alice for the single prom I attended. That brought back soft, innocent memories. I zipped up the bag quickly, and carried it down the staircase, ready to say my goodbyes.

xxxxxxxxxoxxxxxxxxxx

"Bye, Bella," Alice waved as she drove off from my home.

I watched her until her car rounded the corner, and then made my way to the porch. The key was still under the eave and I pushed the door open gently. I slipped out of my shoes at the front door and dropped my bag off in my room. There was nothing in the kitchen to eat, so I ignored my growling stomach. I'd go get groceries later.

I picked up around the house vacuuming, dusting, wiping, scrubbing, and coaxing dirt from areas in the house. I put the old laundry to wash and mopped the kitchen. I wondered when it was last clean because as soon as the mop touched the floor, the mop turned black, and the floor turned this really bright white I had never imagined was there.

My loose hair kept blocking my view so I put it up, but a few stubborn tendrils refused to cooperate. Finally, finally, _finally, _the house was spotless. I could now sit on the couch and dust wouldn't come flying off because I vacuumed the couch clean. Yes, I was that stubborn!

After tiredly putting the cleaning supplies back in the laundry room, I removed my dirty black gloves and threw them in the trash. Then I gathered a clean pair of clothes from my room and took the longest shower I'd ever taken. I scrubbed so hard that my skin turned red and brought tears to my eyes.

"Ah!" I shrieked at the sudden pain that made me keel over. The beads of water beat against my head, making my hair stick to my face.

_My blurry face stared back at me. The mirror was old and dirty. The room in the reflection was wooden, and dark. A single dim light bulb barely illuminated the room, and all I could see was my face. I stared back at myself._

_My eyes…were not my eyes. They looked like tiny slits carved in my face. I blinked and frantically ran my hands over my face. When I stared at the mirror, Voldemort smirked back at me._

"_We meet again…Isabella."_

_The way he spat my name was frightening._

_He continued. "I hope you have no hard feelings against me for trying to kill your friends…I was trying to get you." He smiled sickeningly. _

"_What do you want from-" _

_He screeched suddenly, his voice rising higher and higher, it was so loud now, my ears were almost bleeding and-_

"_NOW!"_

_Shadows upon shadows of cloaks and faces all mixed together to make this overwhelming sense of darkness and it coming closer and closer, it was going to swallow me up and-_

The scalding hot water brought me back to reality. My vision was blurry and I felt like I was burning. I slammed the knob of water shut, cutting off all water supplies to the shower. My skin was nearly bleeding in some places and an irritated red in others. It hurt so badly that I had to grip the sides of the tub to get out. I lightly toweled myself dry and dressed.

Throwing my dirty things in the laundry room, I headed downstairs to go get groceries. It was 5:30, and the store didn't close until 7 p.m., so I hopped in the car and made my way closer into town.

Everything looked so different now. There was more joy as I gazed across the front lawns of the townspeople. The grass was a light green and the sun was just beginning to set, casting an orange glow across the rooftops. The overpopulating tall, green trees added an adoring feeling to the town, as if it was perfect.

When I arrived at the grocery store, I entered the store preparing for nosy stares. And I did get them. But it was a bit easier to ignore them than usual. I filled my cart with a few vegetables, a lot of fruit, pop tarts, meat, bread, milk, juice, fish and condiments. When I went to get in line to check out, Eric was the one who was checking me out.

"Hey, Bella…you look good."

"Thanks, Eric."

He seemed hesitant. "So…did you know that the Cullen's are back in town?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Oh. Nothing."

I loathed the fact that he thought I would go breaking down. Granted, I was depressed for months, but can't a person get over something without it being the end of the world?

I quickly loaded the truck up and left, heading back home. As I drove, I could have sworn something was following me. I repeatedly glanced in the side mirrors trying to catch a glimpse at what it was.

By the time I arrived home, the sky was pitch black. A light breeze swept the throughout the trees and made the tree branches wave uncontrollably. I flipped on the lights throughout the house and put the groceries away. Then, I took out a bowl of soup to heat on the stove and poured it into a small pan. After quickly eating and washing the dishes, I went upstairs to relax. I knew I needed to mull over what had happened recently and make a new plan.

When I was carefully situated on my bed, I began to think. Although Sirius' death still saddened me to the point of tears, I needed to focus. I could tell the Cullen's what I was, but that would give them free access to a more vulnerable me. Yet I knew I was strong and had faced worse. So that was that and suddenly…it became so simple. Tell them, give them back their memories, and explain. It was better to do it sooner rather than later. Then I could return to Hogwarts in time for sixth year. I was already caught up because I'd studied so hard to learn everything I needed to pass the N.E.W.T.s I missed each year that I wasn't there.

I settled in bed and turned off my light. As I stared at the ceiling willing myself to sleep, I thought things were beginning to look up.

Xxxxxxxxxoxxxxxxxxxx

I managed to wrestle my Hogwarts school trunk into the back of my truck. It was around seven o'clock in the morning and I'd already showered, dressed, and eaten. That was new record for me. But now, I couldn't find my keys. They were nowhere in sight! I checked under every large piece of furniture, in the cabinets, drawers, shelves, even the plants. And I finally spotted them on the kitchen counter. I laughed to myself, feeling like a broomhead. They'd been in plain sight the entire time. I snatched them up and headed towards the Cullen household.

Xxxxxxxxxoxxxxxxxxxx

I parked the driveway, fiddling nervously with the bottom of my blouse. I breathed slowly, calming myself over non-existent and ridiculous fears. It would be all right. I let my mind's shield slip a bit, just so Jasper could read my mood and Alice could see my future. I exited my vehicle and pulled my school trunk from the back of my truck and hauled it up the porch steps, ready to tell and share.

The door opened before I knocked and Esme let me in, confused. I led myself to the living room and laid my trunk down on the ground, unlocking it but not opening it.

"Can you all come down here please?" I asked softly, knowing they'd all hear me. As expected, they had all sat down on the couches a moment later.

I choose my next words carefully, looking everyone in the eye. "I haven't been completely truthful about everything. You see, I'm not who you think I am. Yes, my name is Isabella Marie, but my surname is Jennings. I am a witch, and a lot you know about me is not the truth. First of all, Charlie is not my father and Renee is not my mother. In fact, I hadn't even known them until two years ago. My real parents were killed when I was one and I was sent off to my aunt and uncle's. They were wretched. It was absolutely horrible living with them because they treated me as if I didn't exist. I even lived in a small cupboard until I was nearly eleven. I never grew up knowing my true heritage and who I was.

"On my eleventh birthday, Hagrid, the gamekeeper at Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, came to take me to Hogwarts to learn magic. He was surprised that I knew nothing of witches and wizards and angered that I thought my parents had dies in a car crash. He took me to get supplies and even bought me an owl once I opened my acceptance letter to Hogwarts. I was overjoyed! I spent the better part of the next four years at Hogwarts, only going to my Uncle Vernon's every summer holiday and traumatizing my bratty cousin.

"I was pulled out suddenly after my fourth year because a very bad man, Voldemort, had been resurrected from the brink of death and was out to kill me. They placed me here in Forks so that no one from the Wizarding World would harm me. I was to hide everything from everyone until it was safe enough for me to return. They feared that Voldemort would kill me. Everyone refers to Voldemort as You-Know-Who or He-Who-Shall-Not-Be Named because they're afraid. Voldemort is an evil wizard. But most witches and wizards live peacefully with each other, other species and muggles, the non-magic folk. Most don't take advantage of what they can do. But Voldemort wanted power, and lots of it. Because of his pure blood status, he thought he was better than everyone else. Before you ask, there are three types of witches and wizards. There's a pure blood, which is where you have a long line of magical ancestors and very little, if any muggle blood. If you only stick to those of magical blood, then it would be incest. Most people have had to go with muggles otherwise the whole family would die out. Then there are half-bloods. That's where you're mother and father are both witches and wizards, but you have muggle blood in you too. One of your parents could be a muggle too, but it's still the same. Then there's muggle-borns. That's where none of your family are witches or wizards, but you are. They are very rare, but one of my best friends is a muggle born.

"Anyway, Voldemort used to be a boy named Tom Riddle, but took his original name and transformed it into Voldemort. He believed that muggle borns were unworthy to study magic, and don't belong in our world. So he killed them. He was uncontrollable. His followers, called Death Eaters, all had matching mark to identify them as such and went around killing muggle-borns and even muggles just for fun. Our world lived in fear of him, even the Ministry of Magic. He had a dark mark too, which was used to tell everyone that he'd been there. He used them on the homes of his victims. There is only one person he is scared of, and that is Dumbledore. Dumbledore is the greatest sorcerer of all time, and the only one who was strong enough to fight against him.

"He began a group called the Order of The Phoenix, who fought against Voldemort and his Death Eaters. The Order thwarted him quite a lot, but people were still being killed. Each side fought for dominance. Then, he changed. He didn't go after muggle born, primarily. He wanted more power. He went and tried to recruit the strongest witches and wizards around, my parents being one of them. Of course, he didn't just knock on your door. He'd threaten your family and friends, he would follow you and attack you, ruin everything you had until you had nothing left other than to accept. Anyone who still said no, were killed.

"My parents refused. They had me and hid from him as long as possible. But he had heard a prophecy about me. It went like this:_ She who must conquer the Dark Lord, is born as the ninth month begins, whose parents have thrice defied him. Neither can live will the other survives. _Voldemort thought it was me, because everything fit. On Halloween night, he tried to kill me. He'd already murdered my parents. But he didn't make it, because my mother had put a secret protection on me with love, right before he killed her. His greatest weakness was love and he failed. They spell rebounded and made him so weak. But he managed to live and he returned a few years ago.

"Recently, he has threatened me and even killed someone I loved dearly. There are some things that have taken place that you do not remember because you didn't know anything yet and your memories have been saved. So, after you remember, I will be happy to answer any questions you may have."

I opened the heavy lid to my trunk and passed around each person's memory to them. They all drunk it in one quick gulp and I waited expectantly for their curious eyes.

"Can you prove that you really are a witch? Like show us something, for instance?" Alice asked.

"I can't actually. The Ministry of Magic prohibits it to underage witches and wizards. To be of age, you need to be at least seventeen. I'm sixteen. I needed to pose a bit older, because I really wanted to be an adult or close to it. But my birthday is on the 13th of September."

Emmett went. "What's the Ministry of Magic?"

And so the questions began. I answered question after question until the sky turned dark. The worst was done and over with. Surprisingly, no one had overreacted of been tremendously shocked. I guess since vampires were possible, so were a lot of other things.

Then came the dreaded question that I'd been avoiding all evening:

"Why didn't you tell us before?"

I sighed. "You have to understand that this is not only my secret. There are thousands like me that are depending on me to keep them safe. I had to make sure I could trust you. After you told me your secret, I wanted so badly to tell you mine, because I finally trusted you. So I asked permission from Dumbledore. This had turned into something much more than just staying here for my safety. But Dumbledore didn't think it was the right time and I kept my mouth shut. When he finally allowed it again, it was a few days before my birthday and I was gathering up the courage to tell you. Then, you left. When you all came back, Dumbledore wasn't stopping me, but I didn't trust you yet with the knowledge of my people. I thought I had known you. But, a part of felt betrayed still. I chose to do this today because you earned back my trust and realized that you couldn't dictate my life. You let me go back home. And now that you know, you can join me at Hogwarts. Your very presence there will scare some Death Eaters off. So, what do you say?"

Silence greeted me for a few moments before quiet murmurs broke out, all directed to Carlisle since he was the leader. He considered each opinion with an explanation I couldn't hear and I leaned back on the couch. It made sense that they didn't believe immediately. I mean, I wouldn't, unless I was given proof.

Finally, they reached a decision.

"Ok. We'll go."

And it was that simple. They were rewarded with a brilliant smile from me. Now, nothing was a lie between us. I felt relief at the thought. I was honored that they trusted me so much that they went on my word.

"Great," I said, clapping my hands together, "You'll need to pack for a long-term stay at a safehouse before we can do any shopping. Bring anything valuable, but don't bring more than one suitcase. If needed, I'll expand it with a charm. We'll leave tomorrow morning at seven a.m. I'll write to Dumbledore immediately and tell him where we'll be going. Hopefully he can get a portkey over here quickly."

We disbanded from our little meeting and I searched for a piece of parchment in my trunk with a quill and ink. I asked him about asking the Minister to legally allow me to perform some magic for the next twenty four hours and get me a legal portkey to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, London. I told him that I had told the Cullen's and that they were coming with me. After I signed my name at the bottom, I went outside to the front porch and yelled for Hedwig. My snowy white owl flew towards me, and landed on the rail. I stroked her wing softly, smoothing her feathers down.

"Hey, Hedwig. Are you doing okay?"

She nodded her small, fluffy head at me.

"Well, I have a letter for Dumbledore. It's something he needs to read tonight. Think you can do it?"

She nodded once more.

I tied the letter to her foot and sent her off. When I turned to get back inside, the family was staring at me.

"That was my owl," I explained, "I bought her when I first found out about the Wizarding World. She's grown up with me ever since the Dursley's. So, when I get permission to perform magic, I'll prove it."

We all went inside, where Alice begged me to help her pack. I couldn't really refuse, because she was like the sister I never had.

"What's the weather like over there? Is it cold? Because then I'll need to pack heavy to act like everyone else. Oh! Look at this sweater and this skirt! Perfect for-"

"Alice, you won't need to blend in over there. Every witch and wizard knows about the existence of vampires. We've known about them for years, and some even hang out in Diagon Alley. And they're not afraid of you. There are many spells that will protect them from you if necessary, such as shielding. And we can cause you to lose one of your senses if you drink a drop of _Thany's Sensible Brew for Senses_ and that seriously takes hours to wear off. I tried it once."

"Why would you try a brew like that? Do you have any sense at all?"

"Yes, I do," I said, a bit offended, "and it was for fun! Why else?"

"What did you lose?"

"My sense of touch. Do you know how uncomfortable it is that if you sit down, you can't really feel what you're sitting on? It took six hours to wear off and a few more hours just to be able to act normal. Not to mention I was touching everything in sight and committing it to memory so I would never forget! So many people looked at me oddly. But, if you're me, they just shrug it off and blame it on Fred and George."

"Who are Fred and George?" she asked, packing item after item quickly and neatly.

"How could I forget to tell you? Well, Fred and George Weasley are practical jokesters! I met them through their younger brother, Ron. They have played every trick known to man on Slytherin's and I joined on this one prank where we were supposed to change Filch into a different color. Peeves, the Hogwarts poltergeist, helped us by luring him to our hiding spot. We had buckets full of balloons. The balloons were full of this sticky, horrid-smelling, paint that stained your skin for weeks. Filch walked right into our trap and we began dumping the buckets on him. It was horrible and stunk badly, but it was really fun! We ran before he could get his mind together and hid in the Gryffindor common room. Fred and George were covered in the paint but I, being a genius, had cast a spell on myself that deflected any paint. Picture me being covered in slippery plastic. Well, that was what I looked like. Once we were safely inside, we burst into loud laughs. Some congratulated us.

"Filch was red, yellow, pink, purple, and blue the next morning. He glared at the Weasley twins and gave them detention for a month. I didn't get in trouble because I didn't have paint stains. But it was fun anyhow!" I ended with a giggle.

"Wow. So you're really different from the Bella we know, huh?"

"A bit, but in a good way."

We smiled at each other. Things were going well.

Xxxxxxxxxoxxxxxxxxxx

**Wow! It's been a while, eh? We'll I don't have an excuse so you'll have to love me anyhow! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Adoption

I'm sorry, but I have to put this story up for adoption. If you're interested, please PM me. If nobody takes the story, it will be deleted within two weeks.

~Sammy1997


End file.
